Jigglypuff (SSBGA)
This page is for Purin in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Jigglypuff, (also known as Purin), is a Balloon Pokémon, first appearing in 1996's Gameboy game Pokémon Red/Blue. Jigglypuff is a generation I Pokémon and very well known around the world. She appears in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse as the third unlockable character. How to Unlock *Play 120 Vs. Matches. *Clear Adventure Mode with Pikachu and Zoroark on Normal difficulty or higher. *Get Jigglypuff to join your team in Story Mode. (Story Mode only) Upon satisfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face Jigglypuff, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description Jigglypuff first appears as one of the 151 species of Pokémon in the Pokémon Red and Blue Versions, and appears in all versions following after it. Jigglypuff is similar to Kirby in appearance, but with larger eyes, thinner limbs, and large, triangular ears, as well as a curled tuft of hair on on its head. After it mesmerizes its foe with its large, round eyes, it sings its lullaby until the foe sleeps, and does not stop to breathe until the foe is fully asleep; it can perform longer with its single breath if it inflates its body with air beforehand. Its vocal chords can freely adjust the wavelength of its voice, and it sings at precisely the right wavelength to make its foes most drowsy. Attributes Jigglypuff is a character of extremes. She is the lightest character in the game, with the slowest falling speed and one of the fastest air speeds in the game. Therefore, Jigglypuff's fighting style is designed to be the ultimate mid-air fighter. She has 6 mid-air jumps, in combination with her new Up Special Move, which allows her to recover more easily, she can kill fighters in air within small percentages. However, Jigglypuff's attacks, including her aerials, are not very powerful, due to her very small size, making her easy to KO at low percentages. Jigglypuff gains projectiles, something she did not have in the previous three games, as well as a new recovery move. Her Down Special Move, Rest, can KO within less than 50% if sweetspoted. Jigglypuff is one of the few Veterans in the game whose moveset has been changed, more or less. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Two, very quick, weak slaps. 6% *Side Tilt - Spins once while kicking. 10% *Up Tilt - Lifts her foot behind her, attacking upward. 8% *Down Tilt - Ducks down and sticks her foot out. 10% *Dash Attack - Headbutt. 9% Smash *Side Smash - Pound; Jigglypuff packs a punch which moves her forward. Her former Side Special Move. 22% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Headbutts upwards. 22% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Puffs downward, kicking to both sides. 16% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Turns and kicks. 6% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Spins legs around while getting up, kicking in front and behind her. 5% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Kicks in front of her, then behind her. 3% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Headbutts as she spins. 7% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Sticks foot out, shrinking in on itself a little. 10% *Forward Aerial - Dropkicks forward. 12% *Back Aerial - Spins once backward and kicks. 13% *Up Aerial - Waves once upward. 9% *Down Aerial - Spinning drill kick. 16% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Slaps with its tuft of hair. 2% *Forward Throw - Puffs once, hitting opponent forward. 10% *Back Throw - Back suplexes opponent. 10% *Up Throw - Spins once and sends opponent up. 8% *Down Throw - Rolls back and forth on its opponent. 12% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Sings. (Same as his Up Special from Brawl). *Side - Spins on its foot, then makes a pose. *Down - Takes out her Marker and yells in excitement. Idle Animations *Looks on her right, then on her left. *Closes her eyes. Entrance Comes out of a Poké Ball. Wins *Sleeps, then wakes up, then sleeps again. Does it repeatedly. *Jumps, then bounces left and right. *Sings with her microphone. Loses Tries to clap to the winner, but cannot, because her hands cannot connect with each other since she's puffy. Victory Theme Pokémon Victory Theme (Melee) Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Fairy Pokémon Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse